Le fantôme de Noël
by labulle
Summary: Quand plus rien ne va dans la vie d'Hermione Granger, elle a droit à un fantôme de Noël d'un genre particulier...


**Bonjour à tous :) Soit, on est encore loin de Noël, aussi, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai été inspirée par Noël hier^^ Toujours est-il que je n'attends pas pour vous poster cet OS ^^**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

* * *

 **Le fantôme de Noël**

* * *

En cette période de Noël, les allées du Chemin de Traverse grouillaient de monde. Les achats de dernière minute étaient, comme chaque année, très fréquents. Les gens marchaient vite, étaient pressés, et se bousculaient, non sans s'excuser et se souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Hermione se tenait derrière sa fenêtre depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, à fixer ce ballet incessant plus bas dans la rue.

Il s'était mis à neiger de nouveau. Les flocons volaient avec grâce dans le ciel, et les quelques enfants qui accompagnaient leurs parents tournoyaient, bras écartés et tête levée vers le ciel, pour profiter de ce phénomène trop rare à leur goût.

Lorsqu'un groupe de chanteurs de cantiques de Noël vint se placer juste sous sa fenêtre, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et referma ses vitres d'un coup sec, avant d'aller s'affaler, tel un automate, dans son sofa déglingué.

Tout ce bonheur avait eu raison d'elle.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi déprimée ? Elle ne pouvait même pas le dire elle-même. Alors que tout le reste du monde allait passer un bon moment entre amis ou en famille, elle était là, seule, avec Pattenrond qui, avec l'âge, était devenu incontinent…

D'un geste las, elle se saisit d'une chope de lait de poule. Hermione fit une grimace en sentant ce goût acide rouler sur sa langue. Le breuvage, préparé depuis quelques jours et laissé en plan sur la table basse, avait certainement tourné… Elle fit léviter une bouteille de liqueur d'asphodèle et en versa une bonne rasade dans sa chope. Avec un peu de chance, l'alcool atténuerait le goût infâme de sa mixture…

Elle n'attendit pas pour le savoir et avala une grande lampée, avant de grimacer de nouveau. Bien, ça ferait l'affaire…

Après quelques heures, le feu de cheminée finit par mourir, faute d'entretien. Mais Hermione avait d'autres préoccupations, la bouteille de liqueur était vide…

Elle pesta tout haut, ce qui ne fit même pas réagir Pattenrond, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude d'entendre sa maîtresse se plaindre et bougonner à voix haute, et se leva tant bien que mal de son canapé.

Elle avait bien tenté de faire léviter une bouteille d'hydromel, cette fois, mais la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée rendait la chose ardue. De peur de finir par la laisser se fracasser au sol, elle avait entrepris d'aller la chercher elle-même.

La vision d'Hermione était floue, et le peu de luminosité dans la pièce n'arrangeait rien. Elle tanguait dangereusement en regardant les étagères se rapprocher d'elle. À vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'une, et Hermione n'avançait pas, mais elle n'était plus en état de s'en rendre compte. Pensant être près du but, elle leva son bras un peu trop brusquement et finit par perdre l'équilibre, se cognant durement le crâne sur le coin de la table.

Elle sentit juste un liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrir petit à petit son front, avant de perdre connaissance…

oOo

— Mais dites-moi que je rêve, c'est pas vrai ! Granger, non mais vous êtes sérieux ?! explosa-t-il en leva les bras au ciel, comme s'il s'adressait à une entité supérieure.

Drago Malefoy, penché au-dessus du corps apparemment sans vie d'Hermione Granger, n'en revenait pas. C'était le jour le plus misérable de sa vie, et de sa mort…

— Debout Granger ! Allez ! On n'a pas que ça à faire…

Sans aucun ménagement, Drago poussa du pied Hermione, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et pour ne rien arranger, quelqu'un se lamentait bruyamment à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. D'abord, il y avait eu la veille de Noël, elle avait passé du temps à sa fenêtre, avant d'aller finalement boire. Et elle avait bu pas mal… Ce n'était pas spécialement dans ses habitudes, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Et puis, elle se souvint vaguement d'un parcours interminable jusqu'à une bouteille qui semblait la narguer en se mettant hors de sa portée, puis plus rien. Seule une effroyable douleur à la tête était là pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait dû chuter, et se blesser. D'ailleurs, ça devait être grave, si elle entendait des voix…

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

D'un ton décidé, Drago sortit sa baguette et invoqua un Aquamentis, qui inonda le visage d'Hermione en quelques secondes.

Totalement réveillée, cette dernière crachota du liquide glacé et se redressa, avant de fusiller des yeux l'intrus qui avait osé la malmener de la sorte !

— Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Sors d'ici tout de suite ! dit-elle, pleine de colère et d'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que ce demeuré faisait chez elle ?!

— Chez toi ? Laisse-moi rire, dit Drago qui regarda tout autour de lui avec une mine dégoutée. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais atterri dans un squatte de sans-abris de l'Allée des Embrumes ! Sans rire, c'est quoi ce foutoir ?!

Où que le jeune homme regarde, ce n'était que chaos. Des vêtements étaient roulés en boule et trainaient partout sur des meubles qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. De la vaisselle sale recouvrait toutes les surfaces planes et des papiers jonchaient le sol. Sans oublier l'odeur infecte qui s'échappait de la litière de Pattenrond.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Malefoy ! Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux ! Et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Hermione fulminait. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Elle se releva tant bien que mal, réussissant de peu à ne pas crier de douleur lorsque cette dernière se réveilla, et chercha des yeux sa baguette. Elle n'allait pas le laisser l'importuner sans réagir.

— Eh ben dis donc, t'es pas belle à voir !

Drago fixait, incrédule, Hermione, qui avait sur le dos un pyjama miteux, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, et une démarche chancelante.

— Enfin, c'est pas nouveau, crut-il bon d'ajouter, mais là, je suis choqué !

Hermione ne pouvait même pas lui rendre la pareille, il était vêtu d'un costume sur mesure qui lui seyait à merveille, comme toujours, était rasé de près, et avait les cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Sans compter qu'il sentait super bon !

Elle se contenta donc de lui dévoiler son majeur en grognant, ce qui fit grimacer Drago.

La jeune femme avait enfin mis la main sur sa baguette, au terme d'une interminable fouille minutieuse des tas de linges qui recouvraient tout.

— Je ne te le répèterai pas Malefoy, fit-elle, menaçante.

— Ça va être long…, se lamenta-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, comme s'il s'apprêtait à expliquer la fission nucléaire à une classe de maternelle.

— Eh bien va au plus simple : barre-toi de chez moi, tenta Hermione qui était de plus en plus persuadée qu'elle était dans le coma et faisait un cauchemar.

— Jette un coup d'œil.

Hermione tendit le cou vers dans la direction qu'indiquait Drago. Il s'agissait de l'endroit où elle avait chuté, derrière le canapé.

— Eh ben quoi ?

— Pitié Granger, mets-y du tien aussi !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et avança pour mieux voir. Et lorsqu'elle se vit, étendue sur le sol, avec du sang coulant d'une plaie béante, elle eut le tournis.

— Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Malefoy ?!

Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle posa ses mains partout sur son corps comme pour se rassurer, mais elle ne sentit que le vide.

— Bon, reprit Drago en adressant une moue blasée à Hermione, je suppose que les Moldus n'en ont jamais entendu parler… Mais je suis ton fantôme de Noël.

— Les Moldus connaissent, merci, dit-elle piquée au vif d'être considérée comme tel. Et je crois que tu as encore plus arrosé la soirée que moi ! Tu es complètement malade Malefoy !

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible ! Si c'était vrai, ça voulait dire qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, et que seul un changement radical dans sa vie pourrait la sauver…

— Pitié ! Sortez-moi de là ! supplia-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione fut convaincue cette fois-ci qu'il était bel et bien cinglé. À qui parlait-il comme ça ?

— Bon, je te la fais courte ! Je suis mort il y a de ça trois heures…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, mais il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de ne pas l'interrompre.

— Et pour éviter le purgatoire, je dois faire une bonne action. Mais apparemment, je suis déjà en ENFER ! cria-t-il à nouveau en s'adressant au plafond.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe.

— Apparemment, les instances supérieures ont décidé que ta vie avait plus de valeur que la mienne, dit-il avec amertume. Je suis donc là pour essayer de te montrer la voie. Tu gaspilles ta vie, et il faut que ça cesse. Tu as de grandes choses à offrir au monde, enfin ça, c'est pas moi qui le dit hein…

— Je suis désolée, dit Hermione, consciente d'avoir plus de chance que Drago au final…

— Garde ça pour d'autres ! Je sais bien que tu penses que je le mérite amplement à cause de mon passé de Mangemort.

Hermione ne dit rien, il avait raison.

— Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Je te dirais bien de faire le ménage, mais le temps presse ! On a jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour tenter de changer ton destin.

— Je veux changer de fantôme !

— Pour une fois, on est d'accord, mais c'est pas possible. Et crois-moi, je le regrette autant que toi… Je dois te conduire dans tes Noëls passés, pour voir où les choses ont dérapé pour toi… Enfin, moi je m'en fous royalement, mais c'est ma mission, donc…

— Moi qui pensais que tu te préoccupais enfin d'autre chose que de ta petite personne, je suis déçue, railla-t-elle.

Drago fit un large geste avec sa baguette et la pièce qui les entourait changea pour un lieu bien plus chaleureux.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent côte à côte, à regarder une jeune Hermione qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Elle déballait avec enthousiasme des cadeaux sous les yeux attendris de ses parents.

— Je ne me souvenais plus de la taille impressionnante de tes dents ! se moqua-t-il sans retenue. Je savais bien que tu les avais fait raccourcir. Comme quoi, j'ai fait une bonne action dans ma vie. Si je ne t'avais pas lancé de Dentesaugmento, tu aurais gardé tes dents de lapin !

Drago riait et s'attendait à une réplique bien sentie de l'ancienne Gryffondor, mais elle ne vint pas. Hermione fixait ses parents, des larmes plein les yeux. Drago redevint sérieux et lui dit :

— Désolé Granger, j'ignorais qu'ils étaient morts…

— Ils ne le sont pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix blanche.

Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ressentait une si vive émotion.

— Mais moi je le suis, pour eux. Enfin, je n'existe plus.

Drago la laissa continuer, ressentant pour la première fois un intérêt à ce qui l'entourait.

— Lors de notre septième année, alors que la guerre contre Voldemort devenait de plus en plus dangereuse, j'ai préféré les mettre à l'abri, et pour ne pas leur briser le cœur, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, je me suis effacée de leur mémoire, ainsi qu'à tous les membres de ma famille.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ignorait ce que la jeune fille avait fait à l'époque, et trouvait qu'elle avait eu un courage qui forçait l'admiration. S'effacer de la vie de ses parents à tout jamais par altruisme, et ainsi, en souffrir pour le reste de sa vie, n'avait pas dû être une décision facile à prendre…

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. J'imagine que ça doit être dur à vivre, même encore maintenant…

— Oui, ils me manquent chaque jour de ma vie. Mais je me console en me disant qu'ils vont bien, même si je ne peux plus les voir.

— Tu pourrais si tu le voulais. Même s'ils ne savent pas qui tu es, tu pourrais toujours continuer à les côtoyer.

— J'ai essayé, mais c'était trop dur. Au final, ça me faisait encore plus de mal de les savoir si proches sans pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras comme une fille le fait avec ses parents.

— Au moins, tu as des bons souvenirs auxquels te raccrocher, c'est le principal. Tu sais, quand mon père s'est donné la mort il y a trois ans, j'ai été en colère contre lui, et j'ai essayé de me raccrocher aux souvenirs que j'avais de lui, mais au final, même s'il a été un bon père, tout ce dont je me souvenais était les fois où il était strict avec moi, pour mon bien, comme il disait.

Hermione regardait Drago qui avait l'air d'être plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se confie à elle de cette façon. Mais lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort, après tout, il était mort peu de temps avant et n'avait probablement pas encore eu le temps de faire le bilan de sa vie…

— Comment es-tu mort Drago ? demanda doucement Hermione, afin de le ramener au temps présent.

— Ça ne te regarde pas Granger ! dit celui-ci avec verve, en ayant retrouvé une attitude plus énergique.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Tu as honte ? s'amusa Hermione. Peut-être que tu as glissé sur une savonnette dans ton immense douche au sol en marbre…

— Très drôle…

— Oh non ! Je sais ! Ta femme a projeté, avec son amant, de se débarrasser de toi pour s'approprier ta fortune !

Drago détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Hermione se sentit soudain mal, et catastrophée. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu tomber juste !

— Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Drago, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, c'est que… je ne pensais pas que…

— Que quoi ? Que personne ne pouvait m'aimer à part pour ma fortune ?!

— Non, bien sûr, c'est que…

— Laisse tomber Granger, tu n'y es pas du tout, déclara Drago en laissant fleurir un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Je ne suis pas marié d'ailleurs.

— Très drôle ! gronda Hermione qui se sentit malgré tout soulagée de s'être trompée.

— Avoue que c'était drôle : « _oh mon Dieu, Drago, je suis navrrrée_ » singea-il avec une voix aiguë.

Hermione finit par sourire et voulut lui frapper l'épaule, mais elle passa au travers.

— Nous sommes des fantômes Granger, un peu de sérieux, voyons. Allez, on va voir un autre de tes Noëls, celui-ci est ennuyeux à mourir !

Comme précédemment, la pièce disparut pour laisser apparaître un nouvel endroit. Il s'agissait du dortoir des Gryffondor. Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient installés sur le canapé et tout autour gisaient des morceaux de papiers-cadeaux déchirés. Ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie apparemment.

Hermione sourit avec nostalgie en voyant ces trois jeunes sorciers insouciants de ce qui arriverait trois ans plus tard, à savoir la guerre contre Voldemort et son armée.

Elle laissa échapper un rire lorsque Ron, comme à chaque fois, imitait le professeur Rogue. Elle se souvint qu'il la faisait toujours rire avec ses imitations. Il était plutôt doué d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là Granger ?

Drago avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Voir ses anciens ennemis passer un bon moment n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser le moins du monde.

Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi qui nous as amenés ici, je te signale.

— Nous visitons les Noëls qui ont eu une importance particulière dans ta vie. Et si « _ça_ » ça a changé ta vie, je veux bien ressusciter et mourir de nouveau, dit Drago qui n'appréciait pas l'imitation que Ron était en train de faire de lui.

— Je me souviens maintenant…

Hermione s'était figée, elle semblait attendre ce qui allait se produire avec émotion. Drago reporta donc son attention sur le trio. Harry venait de se lever et remontait au dortoir pour chercher quelque chose. Il ne restait donc plus que Ron, seul avec Hermione.

— _Tiens, j'ai oublié de te donner ça, dit Ron en devenant écarlate._

 _Hermione voyait qu'il guettait derrière lui, au cas où Harry reviendrait plus tôt que prévu._

 _Elle fit mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien et s'empara du présent que Ron lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'un écrin long et étroit. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit une magnifique plume, sur laquelle était gravée sur la base « À Hermione. Ron »._

— Tu m'expliques ? intervint Drago.

— C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste.

— Juste à cause d'une plume miteuse ? Il t'en faut pas beaucoup, railla Drago sans méchanceté.

— Très drôle ! Ce n'était pas le cadeau en lui-même, bien que tu puisses dire ce que tu veux, cette plume lui avait coûté tout son argent de poche, mais c'est surtout que, connaissant sa timidité, il avait fait un effort exceptionnel.

— Mouais…, bougonna Drago qui n'était pas convaincu.

— Dis-moi, tu as été assassiné par un mari jaloux alors ? se vengea Hermione en souriant.

— Non, inutile, je ne te le dirai pas !

— Je vais continuer de chercher alors, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu as eu un accident de balai ! Vu comme tu jouais au Quidditch, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

— Hilarant, grogna Drago qui n'appréciait pas du tout la blague. On bouge !

Une fois de plus, le processus se reproduisit, et Hermione se vit, alors âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, assise sur le canapé de l'appartement qui avait une tout autre allure, et lovée dans les bras de Ron.

— J'espère pour toi qu'on ne va pas assister à tes ébats avec la Belette, je crois que j'en mourrais encore ! dit Drago avec une expression exagérément horrifiée.

Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu sais que pour quelqu'un qui est mort il y a peu de temps, tu fais beaucoup de blagues sur le sujet, Drago…

— Autant que j'en profite pour plaisanter un maximum, à mon avis, là où je vais me retrouver, je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'occasions de rire…, dit-il en redevenant grave.

Hermione voulut le réconforter en lui tenant la main, mais elle se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle ne pourrait que le traverser.

— _Naan ! criait l'Hermione du passé en riant à pleins poumons._

Ron avait entrepris de la pourchasser dans tout l'appartement pour lui barbouiller la figure de peinture fraîche.

Hermione se souvint, c'était quelques jours seulement après leur emménagement dans l'appartement. À l'époque, ils étaient pleinement heureux. Elle pensait qu'elle vivrait avec lui pour toujours, et que rien ne pourrait jamais venir entacher leur relation. Elle avait eu tort.

Ron avait finalement réussi à l'attraper, mais au lieu de mettre son plan à exécution, il l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras et l'avait tendrement embrassée. Hermione lui avait alors souri avec amour et l'avait conduit jusqu'au canapé, où elle l'avait forcé à s'asseoir, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser plus passionnément.

— Hum… Je ne te pensais pas si délurée, dit Drago avec un air appréciateur, malgré son raclement de gorge.

— Tais-toi ! dit-elle en rougissant malgré elle.

La scène changea de nouveau. C'était toujours l'appartement, mais quelques mois plus tard, à en juger par la fin des travaux de rénovation.

— _Allez, Hermione, s'il te plaît !_

— _Ron, tu sais bien que c'est important pour ma carrière…, dit-elle avec une moue désolée, malgré son ton ferme._

— _Très bien, fais ce que tu veux !_

 _Ron l'avait poussée sans ménagement de son chemin et était sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte._

— Charmant comme garçon…, dit Drago pour éviter de s'appesantir sur l'Hermione du passé qui sanglotait dans le salon.

— C'était de ma faute. Si j'avais su…

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je venais d'être engagée comme Langue de Plomb. Tu sais à quel point ils sont selects dans cette branche !

Drago acquiesça et la laissa continuer :

— Alors, je voulais faire mes preuves. Je passais de plus en plus de temps au travail, au détriment de Ron. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je le faisais. Lui, une fois sa journée finie, il ne ramenait pas de travail à la maison, dit-elle avec amertume.

— Il faisait quoi ?

— Après la mort de Fred, il a rejoint George à la boutique.

— Ah ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne puisse pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un vrai travail et de l'ambition ! s'exclama Drago malgré lui. C'est clair que vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais son faible sourire indiqua à Drago qu'elle le remerciait pour son soutien. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'avait reproché à Ron d'aider son frère à la boutique, elle le soutenait quels que soient ses choix, c'est pourquoi elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse pareil…

— Oh non ! Non, non, non, je ne veux pas revoir ça ! s'écria Hermione au nouveau changement de scène.

Elle détourna les yeux, mais les larmes jaillirent malgré tout, comme si elle revoyait la scène clairement dans son esprit.

Drago fut surpris de la voir si agitée. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver à se laisser aller de la sorte…

— _Écoute Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait arriver ?! Tu es toujours à ton foutu travail ! J'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui se rend disponible pour moi ! criait Ron._

— _Mais comment tu as pu ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler, je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose, mais pas ça !_

— _Tu rigoles ?! dit-il hors de lui, t'en parler ? Pour ça, il faudrait que je te voie plus d'une heure par semaine !_

— _Et Harry est au courant ? Est-ce que tout le monde sait que tu me trompes avec Lavande ?! dit Hermione dans un cri déchirant, les joues baignées de larmes._

 _Ron ne dit rien, ce qui mit Hermione hors d'elle. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait vu juste._

 _De colère, elle attrapa le premier objet à sa portée, un vase, et le jeta de toutes ses forces en direction de Ron, qui l'esquiva de justesse._

— _Comment tu as pu ?! répéta-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et depuis si longtemps en plus ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! hurla-t-elle._

 _Ron, le visage fermé et rouge, se retourna lentement et prit la porte, pour ne jamais revenir._

 _Une fois seule, Hermione cria son chagrin et fracassa tout ce qui était à sa portée, comme si ça allait atténuer sa peine… Elle finit à bout de souffle et à genoux à même le sol, à pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle-même._

À coté de lui, Drago regardait Hermione qui avait le visage inondé de larmes. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si dévastée en revivant cette scène. Il éprouvait une réelle empathie pour elle. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point on pouvait se sentir trahi lorsque la personne avec qui l'on pensait faire sa vie vous trompait, et il connaissait l'humiliation qu'on ressentait en apprenant que tout le monde autour était au courant…

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était renfermée à ce point. Lui non plus n'avait pas pardonné à Blaise de lui avoir caché qu'Astoria couchait avec Théodore Nott depuis plusieurs années…

— Ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ? demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

Hermione renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

— Il y a trois ans…

— Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas besoin de lui, surtout s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre que ta carrière demandait des sacrifices ! dit Drago pour tenter de la consoler.

— Des sacrifices, oui… Mais pour quoi ? Au final, mes efforts n'ont mené à rien ! J'ai tout perdu pour une carrière inexistante ! Ils n'ont eu aucune reconnaissance de mon travail, et après avoir perdu Ron, je ne parvenais plus à me concentrer. J'ai donc été reléguée au service le plus bas. La seule chose qui me reste, c'est un chat incontinent !

Drago sourit de la réflexion, quand bien même la situation n'avait rien de joyeux.

— Allons, tu as aussi un fantôme de Noël hyper sexy ! Je suis déçu que tu n'y aies pas fait mention…, dit-il en guettant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir, puisqu'elle éclata de rire.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais la personne qui m'aurait apporté tant de réconfort depuis ces dernières années, avoua-t-elle. Pour être honnête, je ne te pensais pas doté d'un tel sens de l'humour.

— Me voilà vexé… Mais je veux bien te pardonner. Pour être honnête, reprit-il avec sérieux, je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais abattre à cause d'une histoire d'amour… Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as prouvé maintes fois que tu étais bien plus forte que ça…

Hermione le regarda avec curiosité. Il semblait sincère.

— Oui enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que « tout ça à cause d'une amourette déçue, c'est pathétique ! » dit-il d'un air hautain, comme pour être sûr d'effacer la gentillesse dont il venait de faire preuve.

— C'est pas parce que tu es incapable d'éprouver des sentiments que le reste du monde l'est également, rétorqua vivement Hermione, qui n'était malgré tout pas dupe de la tactique de Drago qui apparemment, répugnait à dévoiler ses sentiments.

— Pour commencer, tu dois tourner la page ! Trouve-toi un nouveau mec. Il doit bien y avoir des types qui aiment les intellos hyperactives et insupportables, et qui ne seraient pas regardants sur l'apparence physique.

— Merci, trop aimable !

— De rien, répondit Drago qui semblait intimement persuadé de lui avoir fait un compliment.

Hermione préféra ne pas relever et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Commence déjà par arranger cette touffe hideuse qui pousse sur ta tête !

— Et le tact, c'est en option ? demanda Hermione d'humeur grincheuse.

Drago semblait de mauvaise humeur tout à coup, et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Pourquoi tu redeviens comme le sale type que j'ai toujours connu ? Je te préférais nettement gentil, drôle, et compatissant ! dit Hermione à bout de souffle.

Elle ignorait pourquoi ça lui importait tant. Peut-être parce que Drago, en quelques heures, lui avait redonné espoir et goût à la vie quand personne d'autre n'y était parvenu.

— Parce que tu commences à me faire regretter d'être mort Granger !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Parce qu'au final, plus j'apprends à te connaître, et plus je regrette de ne plus être là. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu ne mérites pas tout ce qui t'arrive, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider à remonter la pente autrement qu'en te trimballant dans le passé. Et je regrette de n'avoir jamais cherché à mieux te connaître à l'époque de Poudlard. Satisfaite ?

— Heu…

Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait juste que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Drago Malefoy puisse se montrer si sincère et touchant. Cela dit, ça devait être plus facile de dire tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur quand on était mort…

— Merci…

Elle n'avait pas pu faire mieux. L'aveu de Drago était tellement surprenant qu'elle avait perdu tous ces moyens.

— Bon… Il reste une demi-heure avant minuit. Je dois te montrer ton futur maintenant.

Hermione acquiesça et ce qui les entourait changea pour la dernière fois.

Hermione et Drago se tenaient devant un cercueil, celui d'Hermione. Harry et Ginny étaient présents. À en juger par leur apparence, ils devaient avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

Le nom sur la pierre tombale était celui d'Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, et il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour s'en remettre.

— Il n'y a presque personne…

En effet, en dehors d'Harry et sa femme, il n'y avait que quelques collègues qu'elle côtoyait seulement au travail, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Comment expliques-tu qu'il y ait si peu de monde à ton enterrement ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

— C'est de ma faute… Après l'histoire avec Ron, je me suis éloignée d'eux tous. Au début, j'étais trop blessée de savoir que personne ne m'avait tenue au courant de l'aventure de Ron, et ensuite, lorsqu'ils m'invitaient à manger, je prétextais avoir trop de travail. Je refusais de tomber sur Ron et Lavande. Et puis, le temps a passé, et ils ont tous évolué. Ils se sont mariés, ont fondé une famille, avaient des emplois qu'ils aimaient… Et je suis restée seule, à l'écart. Tout le monde avait évolué sauf moi. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place parmi eux. Et puis, à force, les invitations devenaient de moins en fréquentes, ils connaissaient déjà ma réponse… J'imagine, vu le peu de personnes présentes, que ça ne s'est pas arrangé…

— Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant. Ne te coupe pas de tes amis, personne ne peut survivre seul, crois-moi… Tu as une seconde chance, tu dois tout faire pour ne pas la gâcher. Profite de ta vie comme je n'ai pas profité de la mienne. Et sois forte, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger pour toi, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle aurait tant voulu être en mesure de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il avait été un tel soutien, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

Au loin, des cloches sonnèrent. L'heure était venue.

— Drago… Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

— C'était avec plaisir Granger, je n'oublierai jamais ton horrible pyjama !

Hermione fit une grimace.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il en redevenant grave. Prends soin de toi Granger.

Drago commença à disparaitre lentement, sous les yeux emplis de larmes d'Hermione.

— Drago ! Appela-t-elle avec un sursaut d'énergie. Dis-moi alors, de quoi es-tu mort ?

Drago riva ses yeux aux siens et souleva lentement les manches de sa veste, laissant apparaître deux coupures profondes sur ses poignets.

Hermione poussa un cri horrifié et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

— Pourquoi ?!

— Parce que j'étais seul, dit-il d'un air malheureux, disparaissant totalement au douzième coup de minuit.

oOo

Le dernier coup de cloche résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'Hermione reprit conscience. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle. Elle était couchée sur le sol, à l'endroit exact où elle était tombée quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle porta sa main à sa blessure et grimaça de douleur. La question qu'elle se posait maintenant était « est-ce que c'était réel ? ». Comment savoir si ce qu'elle avait vécu était arrivé ou non ? Est-ce qu'elle avait tout inventé lorsqu'elle était évanouie ?

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara d'elle, impérieux. Il fallait qu'elle sache ! Elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et se força à retenir le contenu de son estomac tant tout tanguait autour d'elle. C'était certes, moins à cause de l'alcool que de sa blessure à la tête, mais l'effet était le même.

Sans faire attention, elle attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfila, afin de braver le froid extérieur.

Luttant contre l'évanouissement, Hermione marchait aussi vite que possible en direction du Ministère, qui fort heureusement, était tout proche de son appartement.

Elle passa les portes sans encombre, grâce au sortilège connu uniquement par les membres du Ministère, et se dirigea immédiatement vers les cheminées alignées dans le grand hall.

C'étaient les seules qui étaient accréditées pour se rendre n'importe où. Sans attendre, elle cria plus qu'elle ne prononça le nom du manoir Malefoy et se retrouva immédiatement propulsée au travers d'innombrables cheminées. Elle finit par atterrir rudement dans l'âtre de ce qui semblait être la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy.

— Drago ?! Drago ! appela-t-elle avec une inquiétude grandissante, en n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Elle courait maintenant, visitant les pièces à toute allure, craignant de découvrir que tout avait été réel…

Lorsqu'elle poussa une énième porte, elle comprit que ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Drago gisait sur le sol, dans une marre de sang. Sa peau diaphane laissait entrevoir ses veines bleues d'une façon sinistre.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et laissa éclater son chagrin.

Hermione toucha délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts, elle était froide. Sa peine redoubla en le voyant là, seul, sans personne pour le trouver. Elle caressa doucement son avant-bras en éprouvant un regret intense. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé éprouver tant de peine pour celui qui, jusque-là, n'avait été qu'un ancien ennemi.

Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé être là pour elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait exactement la même chose. Quel gâchis ! Ils étaient tous les deux seuls sans le savoir.

Son attention se reporta sur le bras de Drago, qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Elle regardait comme dans un état second le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la plaie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle panique.

Prise d'un fol espoir, elle colla son oreille contre le cœur de Drago. Elle n'entendit rien, au premier abord, mais après quelques secondes, elle perçut un battement. Très faible, et espacé. Il n'était pas mort, pas encore !

Avec une toute nouvelle vitalité, elle se précipita vers la cheminée et se rendit à Ste Mangouste, afin de faire venir de l'aide.

Les heures qui suivirent mirent ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Hermione se rongeait les sangs en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Drago. Elle avait été prise en charge par des médecins, pour sa blessure à la tête, mais elle avait refusé de se reposer, et avait préféré rester éveillée, afin d'être tenue au courant de l'état de Drago.

Les Médicomages lui avaient donné peu d'espoir, mais si quelqu'un pouvait croire aux miracles de Noël, c'était bien Hermione, elle en était la preuve vivante…

Lorsqu'au milieu de la nuit, une infirmière lui avait dit qu'il était sorti d'affaire, Hermione avait fondu en larmes de soulagement. Elle s'était immédiatement rendue à son chevet, même si elle savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, voir un jour ou deux, comme on lui avait dit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain après-midi que Drago s'éveilla. Hermione, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, sursauta et se précipita à son cou avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Drago ! Je suis tellement soulagée !

Drago ne dit rien, il avait du mal à émerger, et semblait désorienté. Hermione se dit que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant après la nuit qu'ils avaient vécue. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il était encore en vie…

— Granger…

— Oui, quoi ?! demanda Hermione avec empressement, comme si sa vie dépendait de sa réactivité.

— Tu m'étouffes.

La jeune femme se redressa aussi rapidement qu'elle put, et confuse, elle s'excusa, avant de rendre son sourire à Drago. Elle finit même par rire aux éclats, tant la tension accumulée et le soulagement étaient grands.

— Tu veux me faire plaisir Granger ?

— Oui, quoi ? Demande-moi ce que tu veux !

— Brûle ce pyjama ! J'en reviens pas que tu sois sortie avec ça sur le dos, dit Drago avec une mimique faussement désespérée.

Hermione regarda vaguement ce qu'elle portait et s'aperçut qu'elle était habillée n'importe comment, et que ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Elle aurait pu éprouver de la honte à ce moment précis, mais le sourire et le regard que Drago lui renvoyait la confortèrent dans l'idée qu'avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même.

— Promis.

Hermione lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

— Merci.

Elle se contenta de lui caresser la main avec son pouce, trop émue pour parler.

— Au final, il semble que tu as été mon fantôme de Noël, dit Drago en souriant. Je crois que ma rédemption était de t'aider Hermione.

— Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais je pense surtout que j'ai toujours besoin d'aide, donc si tu es disponible…, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

— J'en serais ravi Granger. Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à faire le ménage chez toi, je refuse de mettre un pied dans ce taudis ! se moqua-t-il.

— Je te trouve très exigent. J'espère que tu n'es pas toujours comme ça quand tu te réveilles.

— Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

— Tu n'es plus seul Drago, dit-elle plus sérieusement.

— Je sais…

oOo

— Voulez-vous profiter de moi une dernière fois, mon tendre amour ? J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, je me marie demain, déclara Hermione d'une voix suave, tout en prenant une pause lascive sous le linteau de la porte de la chambre à coucher.

Drago, qui était au lit avec un livre, releva les yeux. La vision d'une Hermione en nuisette de soie qui laissait apparaître toutes ses courbes grâce à la lumière du couloir le mit en émoi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne regrettait vraiment pas ses vieux pyjamas !

— Diantre ! Quel est le malotru qui me vole ainsi mon aimée ? dit-il pour rentrer dans son jeu.

— C'est un homme d'une classe folle, sexy à souhait, et diablement habile de ses mains…, sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Voyons si je peux tenter de faire mieux que lui alors, pour vous laisser un souvenir impérissable de moi, dit-il en se débarrassant de son livre sans se faire prier.

Hermione riait déjà d'anticipation et le rejoignit rapidement sur le lit.

— Mais avant, je dois vous avouer quelque chose…, dit-il en tentant de garder son sérieux, il se trouve que moi aussi, j'ai le projet d'épouser quelqu'un sous peu. Il s'avère que j'ai finalement un faible pour les intellos chieuses et bordéliques, avec d'adorables petites dents.

— Oh, tais-toi ! lui dit Hermione en riant et en se jetant sur ses lèvres, afin qu'il arrête de la taquiner avec ses dents. Ce qu'il adorait faire, depuis les deux années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

 **FIN**

7/10/15

* * *

 **Voilà voilà^^ Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


End file.
